You, He, Me, and She
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: "Suara hujan yang mulai turun saat musim panas, dan suara daun-daun jatuh yang terinjak. Kamu pun ikut mendengarkan semua itu di sampingku. Dalam pikiranku, aku berharap Kamu, Ia, Aku dan juga Dia. Suatu hari bisa tertawa bersama, bahkan lebih."/oneshot berdasarkan ending Fairy Tail ke 15. Diambil dari sudut pandang Natsu. Berpikir untuk membacanya? :) Cerita ini bukan milik saya!


.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by **Hiro Mashima**

WARNING! : You, He, Me, and She bukan buatan saya. Saya hanya mentranslate cerita ini dan mempublishnya atas ijin dari penulis aslinya dengan sedikit memodifikasi.

Judul asli dari fic ini adalah **Through Natsu's Eyes**

Original Story by **AnimeCoranzon1997**

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

Natsu POV

Saat ini aku tengah berdiri di tepi pantai. Menunggu dirinya untuk datang, seorang gadis yang telah menjalin hubungan denganku selama dua tahun ini. Aku memejamkan mataku, meresapi hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajahku. Dalam pikiranku, kuberharap setidaknya kami berdua dapat berbicara satu sama lain saat ini. Baru kusadari, akhir-akhir ini kami sudah jarang berinteraksi.

Aku membuka mataku, menatap ombak yang bertabrakan dengan batu di hadapanku. Seolah-olah seperti mendendangkan sebuah lagu di kepalaku.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponsel merahku dari dalam sana. Kulihat ada satu pesan masuk. Dari si Stipper.

**Gray :**

Hey, Flame brain, kau datang ke studio tidak hari ini?

**Me :**

Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu Lisanna. Kami harus bertemu hari ini, Ice Princess.

**Gray :**

Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang! Sms aku kalau kau ingin hangout nanti!

**Me :**

Ya, baiklah.

Aku menaruh kembali ponselku dan berjongkok di atas pasir putih di bawahku. Kuraih pasir itu dan kugenggam dengan kuat, lalu menumpahkannya lagi ke bawah. Kudongakkan kepalaku demi melihat kumpulan awan yang berbentuk menyerupai kepala Happy, Lily, dan Carla—karakter kucing favoritku di anime yang biasa kutonton setiap minggu pagi.

Aku tertawa geli melihatnya. Kubuka mulutku, dan kunyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan sembarangan nada—lagu ini sudah sejak tadi kunyanyikan semenjak sampai di sini dan menunggu Lisanna. Sebuah lagu dengan bait yang berasal dari kepalaku sendiri.

"Aku juga memiliki seseorang yang selalu kupikirkan. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Tapi, beberapa hari ini kita tidak lagi berinteraksi satu sama lain..."

Aku langsung menghentikan nyanyianku ketika merasakan getaran dari sakuku. Segera kuambil ponselku dan kulihat di layarnya, ada satu pesan teks baru.

Segera kuklik open untuk membaca pesan.

**Lisanna :**

Hey, maaf, ya. Kurasa hari ini aku tidak bisa. Kita ketemuan lain waktu saja, ya?

Aku menatap pesan itu dengan tatapan datar.

Lagi-lagi...

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu berdiri dari jongkokku. Menghela nafas gusar, aku berjalan memasuki hutan di belakangku. Memasukkan kembali ponselku ke saku tanpa membalas pesan dari wanita itu. Cih... Lagi-lagi dia begini. Kenapa selalu saja seperti ini... Semua ini membuatku muak!

Saat aku berjalan, sekilas aku melihat rambut pirang yang tertiup angin di dekat tepi tebing. Saat aku berbalik, aku tidak mendapati seorang pun di sana.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku dengan tidak peduli, dan kembali berjalan memasuki hutan. Berjalan dengan tenang seraya menikmati suara daun yang berderak dan berjatuhan di hari musim panas ini.

Aku mendengar perutku mulai menggerutu, membuatku menghela nafas dan mempercepat langkahku-mungkin kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan berlari kecil.

"Suara hujan yang mulai turun saat musim panas, dan suara daun-daun jatuh yang terinjak…" Aku kembali menyanyikan lagu itu.

Aku tersenyum lebar saat mataku menangkap bangunan cafe yang berdiri di dekat sini. Aku semakin mempercepat lariku ketika melewati seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang indah yang terurai ke bawah. Tanpa sadar, aku menghentikan lariku dan menatapnya dengan terpana.

Aku segera menahan nafas ketika dia ikut berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatapku-aku tetap menatapnya saat itu. Matanya yang cokelat karamel menatapku. Tatapan matanya yang lembut seolah mampu melihat ke dalam jiwaku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mendekatinya lebih dekat, sehingga dia berkedip penuh dengan kebingungan saat melihatku mendekatinya.

"Kamu pun ikut mendengarka semua itu di sampingku," Mulutku tiba-tiba melanjutkan lagi itu tanpa bisa kusadari.

"Hah?" Dia menatapku dengan bingung.

Wajahku langsung saja memerah malu ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku. Aku buru-buru menjawabnya.

"Maaf, itu adalah lagu yang sudah lama bersarang di kepalaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengingat setiap baitnya dengan jelas," Aku mengaku dengan malu-malu sambil tersenyum.

Dia balas tersenyum ke arahku—senyuman yang manis, membuat sesuatu di dalam diriku menghangat. Aku menahan dorongan untuk membiarkan pipiku bersemu merah.

"Bisakah kamu menyanyikannya lagi untukku?" tanyanya, malu-malu.

Aku segera mengangguk dan hendak bernyanyi saat itu juga ketika suara perutku mengacaukan segala suasana sunyi ini.

Dia tertawa kecil melihatku yang mengumpat pada perutku yang terus-terusan protes.

"Aku menganggap itu sebagai "tidak". Ayo ikut aku! Kurasa ada sebuah cafe di dekat sini," ajaknya, ramah.

Aku menjawab sambil meringis geli. Kuraih telapak tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi. Dia terlihat sangat kaget. Bisa kulihat ada rona merah tipis di pipi pualamnya. Ini sontak membuatku merasa senang untuk beberapa alasan.

Ketika kami sampai di kafe terdekat, kami memutuskan untuk makan di bagian luar kafe.

"Oh, meja untuk dua pasangan yang sedang kencan?" tanya seorang pelayan yang bertugas mengantar kami.

Kami tersentak dan segera menatap tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Aku buru-buru melepaskan genggamanku seraya menjelaskan kepada pelayan itu dengan panik. Dia tertawa kecil lalu mengantar kami menuju meja yang telah kami pesan. Dia segera pergi meninggalkan kami setelah mencatat pesanan kami.

Aku meringis dan segera menatapnya untuk minta maaf karena telah lancang. Namun, aku langsung terdiam begitu melihatnya tersenyum merona sambil menyampirkan helaian rambut yang membingkai pipinya ke belakang telinganya. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap laut yang terbentang luas di sampingnya.

Aku mendengus pada diriku sendiri. Dia benar-benar indah...

Setelah kami selesai makan, dia mulai bercerita tentang dirinya, tentang hal-hal yang dia sukai, terutama tentang Ibunya dan kesukaannya pada bintang. Aku juga baru mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang penulis novel remaja. Aku mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama, tidak ingin melewatkan apapun tentang dirinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu sukai?" Dia tersenyum seraya menopang pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Aku tersenyum seraya memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang kusukai.

"Yah, aku menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan naga dan suka makan banyak makanan, seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Aku suka apapun yang berbau menantang. Aku juga suka berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. Dan aku punya seekor kucing bernama Happy," jawabku. Kulihat matanya berbinar seolah tertarik dengan cerita tentang diriku.

"Aku senang mendengar tentang naga dalam sebuah cerita. Apalagi jika cerita itu dibumbui dengan unsur percintaan. Hei, apa kamu lupa mau bernyanyi untukku tadi?" Dia memasang raut wajah cemberut, membuatku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang lucu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak yakin ini akan bagus, sebab lagu ini muncul dengan sendirinya di kepalaku," Kulihat dia mengangguk tidak sabaran.

Aku mulai bernyanyi, "Sejak awal aku telah berpikir bahwa kita adalah teman baik. Aku mulai menyukaimu padahal kau telah memiliki pacar. Bukankah itu tidak mungkin?

Aku juga memiliki seseorang yang selalu kupikirkan. Dan aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Tapi, beberapa hari ini, kami sudah tidak lagi berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Suara hujan yang mulai turun saat musim panas, dan suara daun-daun jatuh yang terinjak. Kamu pun ikut mendengarkan semua itu di sampingku. Dalam pikiranku, aku berharap Kamu, Ia, Aku dan juga Dia. Suatu hari bisa tertawa bersama, bahkan lebih."

Aku mengakhiri laguku. Kulihat dia menutup matanya seraya menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan dengan telapak tangannya yang masih membingkai pipinya. Dia tersenyum manis, menghayati irama lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi.

"Itu benar-benar indah dan mengagumkan. Aku seperti pernah mendengar suaramu. Kalau tidak salah, di radio." ucapnya.

Aku menggaruk pipiku mendengarnya. "Yah, sebenarnya aku dan teman-temanku membentuk suatu band. Kami pernah menyanyi di beberapa acara radio," ucapku.

Dia melebarkan matanya, lalu menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. "Ternyata benar! Kau tahu? Aku selalu suka mendengar suaramu ketika bernyanyi. Bahkan hampir setiap sore aku menghidupkan radio demi mendengarkan suaramu," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pujiannya. Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun dia tiba-tiba tersentak dan segera merogoh-rogoh tas merah mudanya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel pink manisnya, sejenak aku sempat terpaku pada gantungan Happy, Lily, dan Carla yang tergantung di ponsel manisnya.

Lalu aku kembali menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Ah, sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat SMS. Dia menunduk dan mengerutkan keningnya. Kupikir itu adalah pacar atau sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya di suatu tempat. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia aka pamit untuk pergi. Rohku seakan tenggelam ketika memikirkan kalau dia benar-benar akan meninggalkanku sekarang.

"Kalau kau sudah harus pergi, silahkan. Aku tidak akan menahanmu untuk terus berada di sini," ucapku, berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan tatapan tak relaku.

Dia menatapku dengan ragu-ragu. Kemudian menunduk untuk mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. Dia menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas lalu menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula, aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu di sini. Ah, kupikir kita belum berkenalan padahal sudah satu jam kita mengobrol. Aku—" Dia menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara getaran dari ponselku yang kuletakkan di atas meja.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf lalu segera meraih ponselku. Ah, rupanya SMS dari Lisanna. Kulihat gadis di depanku ini tengah menatap laut biru di sampingnya seraya menopang pipinya.

Aku kembali menatap ponselku dan membuka SMS dari Lisanna.

**Lisanna :**

Hey, maafkan aku karena telah membatalkan janji. Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Ayo kita pergi ke pantai sekarang! Atau kau mau menonton film bersama? Kau di mana sekarang?

Aku melirik kembali ke arah gadis pirang di depanku lalu cepat-cepat mengetikan balasan untuk Lisanna.

**Me :**

_Maaf, Lis. Tapi, kurasa hubungan kita mulai terasa samar. Kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Kuharap kau mengerti. Kita masih bisa berteman baik seperti dulu._

"Apa itu penting?" Dia bertanya ketika aku meletakkan kembali ponselku ke atas meja. Kulihat raut wajahnya cemas.

"Tidak terlalu. Sampai di mana kita tadi?" Aku menunjukkan grin-ku.

Kulihat dia mendesah lega, lalu tersenyum lagi ke arahku.

"Aku ingin kita berkenalan. Namaku Lucy. Dan namamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku Natsu, yang artinya musim panas." jawabku.

Dia tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Musim panas? Benarkah? Lucu sekali. Aku bertemu denganmu pada musim panas, dan kemudian kau berkata namamu adalah musim panas," tuturnya.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku, "Kau sebut ini lucu, tapi aku menyebut ini sebagai keberuntungan." Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Lucky maksudmu? Yah, aku memang penuh akan keberuntungan," guraunya.

Aku tesenyum geli mendengarnya. Kemudian, aku menatap sesuatu yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Hey, kau ternyata punya tato yang mengagumkan," Aku menunjuk telapak tangannya.

Dia segera menatap punggung tangan knannya. "Ah, ini. Yah, menurutku ini mirip lambang peri di anime yang biasa kutonton setiap minggu," Dia tertawa renyah sambil menunjukkan tatonya yang berwarna pink indah di bawah sinar matahari.

Dia mengulum senyum saat aku menarik keluar kalung yang tersembunyi di balik syalku.

"Aku mendapatkan ini dari adikku. Aku pikir ini cukup keren," Aku menunjukkan kaling peri silverku.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tampaknya kita memiliki kemiripan, ya, Natsu," Dia cekikikan.

Aku menanggapinya dengan gurauan yang lain. Dan pada akhirnya kami menghabiskan seharian penuh di kafe itu dengan mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk makan siang di sini besok dan dia menyetujuinya.

Kupikir... Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat mata indahnya. Aku berharap, kami berdua bisa terus tertawa seperti ini.

**Loki :**

_Maaf untuk yang sebelumnya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku. Sekarang aku bebas. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama siang ini?_

**Me :**

_Maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sekarang. Aku merasa kalau kita tidak lagi memiliki kecocokan._

**Loki :**

_Hey, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi, sungguh! Aku mencintaimu, Lucy! Aku tidak pernah serius mengatakan kalau aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Kumohon maafkan aku!_

**Me :**

_Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terus berlanjut. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti._

"Dia memutuskanku!" Seorang pria berambut oranye menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang kerjanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga baru saja mengalaminya," seorang gadis berambut putih menyahut sambil mendengus.

Loki menoleh ke arah sekretarisnya. "Kupikir, kita berempat bisa melihat pantai bersama—"

"Ini semua karena kesalahan kita yang terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan kita." Lisanna menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Loki terdiam mendengarnya. "Yah, bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahan kita. Padahal aku berharap Kau, ia, aku, dan juga dia bisa tertawa bersama..."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Lisanna membuka mulutnya. "Mungkin... Suatu hari nanti kita bisa..." Dia memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

Loki membalas senyuman itu. "Yah, kau benar." ucapnya.

Lisanna berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di kafe dekat pantai sekarang?" tawar Lisanna.

"Boleh juga." Loki segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Dan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan ke luar ruangan.

FIN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN :** Oke, fanfic ini sedikit saya modifikasi. Dan saya tekankan FANFIC INI BUKAN PUNYA SAYA! Saya hanya mentranslatenya dari bahasa inggris ke Indonesia dan mempublishnya setelah mendapat ijin dari AnimeCoranzon1997. Jadi, saya sama sekali tidak menjiplak ataupun mengakui fanfic ini adalah milik saya. Silahkan flame saya sesukanya kalau tindakan saya ini salah. Saya hanya sangat menyukai fanfic ini. Dan saya juga berencana membuat fanfic dengan tema Ending Fairy Tail ke 15 dengan versi saya sendiri. Tentunya dengan POV Lucy.

Oke, sekian dulu. Oh iya, saya dan teman-teman saya mengadakan event NaLu day yang akan diselenggarakan tanggal 2 juli. Eventnya sudah dimulai sekarang. Dan kalian sudah bisa mempublish fanfic yang akan kalia lombakan mulai dari sekarang dengan tema MUSIM. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan lihat di akun official kami. Linknya terdapat di profil saya.

Salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
